


First Kiss

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Illustration-inspiration Galore [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment that you will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFaust/gifts).



> This is a cover image for [Synchronicity](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9633418/1/Synchronicity), a fanfic from my dear friend jaclynkaileigh over at FF.Net
> 
> She’s been put through the ringer as of late and this drawing helped her get her groove back.
> 
> For all of you who haven’t read the fanfic. DO IT! Its a pretty awesome college AU that’s both humorous and sexy.
> 
> Hope you like it Jake!


End file.
